


day 3

by whoopsiedaisiedoo



Series: 25 days of ficmas [3]
Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/F, carpooling is gay culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:41:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13028343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoopsiedaisiedoo/pseuds/whoopsiedaisiedoo
Summary: today's prompt was music. this is hilariously late again, and gay, and retail hell au? i really don't know folks





	day 3

They had been playing the same song all goddamn day. If she had to hear one more rendition of ‘Santa Baby’, Renee Minkowski was going to lose her mind. It was bad enough to work in a mall during the Christmas rush, all noisy kids and customers giving her dirty looks for saying “Happy Holidays!” instead of “Merry Christmas!” (“We’re required to say that,” she’d think while another middle-aged woman pointedly said “Merry Christmas” back, “and you can kiss my Jewish ass while you’re at it.”) No, on top of that, she had to listen to every possible jingly-jangly, annoyingly repetitive, incessant version of ‘Santa Baby’ known to man.  
At least her co-worker was cute.  
Isabelle Lovelace ‘formerly of the other outlet mall across town’ had briefly topped Doug Eiffel as ‘most annoying coworker ever’, but that was before they had survived a Black Friday shift together. Renee had come out of that day with sore feet, a renewed hatred of sales events, and a blossoming crush on Isabelle Lovelace.  
“Ask her out,” Eiffel said. “You’re pining, and it’s weird and uncomfortable.”  
“I’m not pining,” she replied. “And you don’t work here. Go bother your own coworker.”  
“She had class, had to leave early. So I’m bothering you until I can close.”  
“Wait, Hera is going back to school?”  
“Yeah, she gave her mom the finger and started taking night classes.”  
“Good for her,” Minkowski said. “But Doug, you have a customer, so go do your job.” Eiffel sulked back to the pretzel stand, muttering about people who buy soft pretzels past eight pm.  
“Was that Eiffel?” Lovelace asked, carrying a stack of jeans that needed new price stickers.  
“Hera left work early, so he got bored and came to bother me.”  
“Oh yeah, she’s taking night classes right? Go Hera.”  
They finished closing up the store in relative silence, only talking to check about that this had been taken care of or that still needed done.  
Renee shut the gates, and they started walking towards the exit. Past Maxwell, Kepler and Jacobi still closing their jewelry store, past Hilbert closing “whatever the fuck that store is” Lovelace muttered, past Cutter on a segway in a suit. (“He’s working security, maybe?” said Minkowski and “some things are better off not being known,” they decided.)  
They made their way through the parking garage to Minkowski’s car (because they carpooled, which was gay, and didn’t help Minkowski’s crush any).  
“Oh my god,” Lovelace said they pulled out of the garage, “I can’t wait for Christmas shopping to be over.”  
“Then we get holiday returns season!”  
“No, that’s canceled this year, I just decided.”  
Minkowski pulled into Lovelace’s driveway and turned the car off.  
“This is your stop.”  
“Yep,” said Lovelace, but she didn’t move. “Do you, um, do you want to come up and have a drink?”  
Minkowski looked at her, and considered. She considered a month of gross, unrequited pining and late night shifts and carpooling and she said “I’d love to have to have a drink.”

**Author's Note:**

> today's prompt was music. this is hilariously late again, and gay, and retail hell au? i really don't know folks


End file.
